


Untold

by AviDaragon



Series: Untold [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviDaragon/pseuds/AviDaragon
Summary: Amidst the chaos following the Resistance's escape from the First Order, Rey and Kylo Ren find that their bonds are unexplainably becoming stronger. As a new threat rises in the galaxy, they must form an unlikely alliance that is threatened by untold truths. Past, present, and future intertwine as opposites fight to find a place to coincide without colliding.





	1. Battle

"I think it's time we meet again." His voice was coarse and void of emotion. Her defenses stood on edge, clearly startled by the words she had said many times before, but were just now being echoed by him through the Force. It made her uneasy.  
 ****

"What made you change your mind?" Rey retorted, unable to understand her own hesitation. Wasn't this what she wanted?

 

Ben's black eyes searched for hers and held them captive. "You know why." His eyes were so warm and so close. She could feel his calm breath on her skin. Closer still, yet never touching. The tension was about to break the world in two. Rey's heart sank and tore again because she knew the words before he even said them. "We need to put an end to this. It has to be you and me."

The warmth in his eyes sharpened into a perfect blade and he became savage again. The darkness eyed her with hunger, ready to hunt and leap and devour. The light was gone and there was only Ren. But she had already learned to look past this barrier and push him through. She knew which buttons to push. "You'd better survive today then, so we can meet after the battle."

The black orbs wavered for a second, as both their hearts faltered. Her brown eyes remained steady and strong, and he felt his hands begin to shake in a rapture of passion. He knew what would happen if their skin touched, as it had happened every time before. Feelings would overflow. Walls would crumble. Their worlds would inevitably change, as happens when staring out into the horizon too long. Glimpses into a possible future before a life-defying battle was the last thing either of them needed. Their minds required to be balanced and clear. It was the only way to survive.

"Rey."

But by now they had already let their minds go, and both their hearts were racing ahead of them. Across the stars and beyond the reaches of the galaxy, they closed the space between them, and as their lips touched for the first time, they witnessed the outcome of the battle from the other's perspective.

* * *

_Rey's skin was in flames. Her ship tumbled and burst aimlessly through space. A direct hit. Unless she got the ship under control, she was done for. She reached frantically for the controls, only to realize in horror that not only half of the ship was missing, but she no longer had a left arm. She regarded her large, manly frame, draped in black and stained with red. It wasn't just her, or rather, his arm, that was gone: A large portion of the left part of Kylo's body had been blasted into nothing._

_Another explosion. They were still firing. As the blast flooded what remained of the chamber with green light, he caught a glimpse of his reflection. Any fear, any doubt or any pain that he had been subject to shadowed completely after this. Half of his face had been erased entirely by the fire and he had no idea how he was still alive, or how what was left of him had not just been swallowed by the vacuum of space. What was holding him together? What had sent his body colliding out of control? How much longer could he endure this pain?_

_Then, he saw it. Still inside, still beating, completely exposed. Unwilling to give in, but tattered and tired. Raw to the very core. His weary heart. The beats weakened, slowed and began to become silent. The remaining charcoal eye turned and looked straight at Rey, before fading completely into darkness._

"No!" she screamed, as she pried away from him, breaking the connection and pulling back into their lonely corners of the galaxy. Her skin still felt hot from the fire, despite the coldness of her empty room. For just a moment, she allowed the fear to control her. It was like taking a dive in a dark, cold pool, where she didn't know what may lurk underneath. The mere sensation of the icy cold engulfing her was enough for her sanity to waver. Rey allowed the panic to overcome her, but then pulled herself together again. The warmth within her began to spread swiftly, driving away the terror. She found a memory, and clung to it, as she had done so many times before, in order to awaken the power inside.

She found the spark of hope she needed in a lesson she and Ben had learned together, on those long, not-so-lonely nights, when the Force had intervened and had imposed each other's company. They had been discussing an apparently straightforward phrase found in the ancient Jedi texts she had been translating:  _KNOWLEDGE IS POWER_. She had always been taken by surprise by the clarity in Ben's voice as he discussed the ways of the Force.

"We need to be careful not to confuse knowledge with the Truth. These visions we see when we touch are not the Future, but possible outcomes in the future. They are true, but not the Truth. Nothing is set in stone, not even our will. I believe we see what we need to see in order to make a choice. We can either accept this future and push towards it, or do whatever is in our power to make sure it doesn't come to be."

Rey had run her fingers over the Jedi text as he spoke, letting his interpretation sink in and shift her balance. At the same time, she imagined that the withered parchment was young, strong, pale skin. Inches away, and longing to feel her too. This knowledge was the power she needed to gather herself.

She finally caught her balance and steadied her breath. Little could be done with her heart's rhythm. It bashed unsteadily in her ribcage, full of feeling, but without a trace of fear. She knew she could still save him. The Light was calling her, and the path was open and clear. It all came down to a choice.

* * *

_Ben understood this, yet he clung to the Dark Side. This was a seemingly contradictory election, but the Dark Side had given him the thing he needed and could find nowhere else: a place to hide his secrets. A place to hide his motives. A place to hide himself. And now the Force had linked her to him, feeding the idea that he was following the right path. He had to be. She was there with him as well._

_Her taste lingered on his lips, along with the feeling of her warmth against his. Ben's skin had burnt too, but it was a different type of heat. He could still feel how his heart had raced and sweat had trickled down his face and onto hers like tiny flames. Their breaths had become rasped and deepened while their bodies collided. Harder and deeper, as the connection began to reach its breaking point. His eyes hunted hers, urging her to stay focused. Together, they found balance and the universe burst within._

" _Ben."_

_In an instant, he was her and himself, and everything made sense. She brought him peace, despite how much he'd fought it off. He would succumb to her. All was already lost._

_Buried deep in the Dark, silent yet present, lurked a truth that was more powerful than any allegiance, than any desire, than any hope. It was always meant to be his downfall. Kylo had known this for a long time, but now it had decided to peek out, spreading the total darkness it was tinged in. The Dark rushed forward, out from within him and then into her._ It was consuming her, filling her with the same anger and hate that had turned him into the monster that he was. It threatened to destroy the light that shone within her, so she could meet with him in the darkness. But only if he were to survive _…_

This possible future loomed before him like a beautiful nightmare. Despite the outcome, his mind lingered on how they had both smiled and welcomed life, if only for an instant. How dare he believe he deserved this? How could he possibly think she did? It was just a sad truth built on lies. It would simply crumble in the end.

Like everything else had, after Charlie…

Kylo Ren let the rage overpower him. He had dug deep and touched a very tender heartstring. He needed the power that his pain bled back to him. He had to find the strength only his anger could provide. He had to concentrate. He had to lead and fight. But most of all, he needed to survive.

Wasn't that what she had asked of him?

With embers still caressing both their skins, they pursued sleep, but it was elusive and unforgiving. Always the same dream. Always burning skin, and a feeling of hopelessness at the end of the battle.

 


	2. Link

Rey yearned for a bit of peace amongst all the chaos. Things had happened so fast, that it was hard for her to gather her thoughts. There were so many people and the noise was overwhelming. Despite the friendly faces and chatter, she felt trapped and suffocated in the crowd. If only there would be silence…

But the journey continued and the clamor never receded. As time progressed, she became silent and sought tranquility in her own mind. She took refuge in the empty cockpit looking out the windshield, allowing herself to become lost in the swirl of stars dashing past. The spectacle became just a breath of clarity to come to terms with everything that had happened.

Luke had been right: nothing turned out the way she thought it would. Ben had turned away from the Light again. She had failed him. And Luke was also gone and with him the dream of learning. Within this sensation of loss, she also knew that there was still hope. The Resistance had miraculously survived. Yes, they had lost so, so much. But they were still alive, and that meant that she could still find a way to save Ben.

She knew him so well and so little at the same time. Over that short period of time, he had become transparent for her, and she knew she had always been transparent to him. He possessed a calm intelligence and was not afraid to be seen by her. A hot flush invaded Rey as she remembered the scars on Ben's body, all drawn in rage by her lightsaber. He had known what those scars would mean to her. They were reminders of how similar they were, of how monstrous she could also be. They were a link that could never be broken.

Rey lifted her eyes and caught a glimpse of her reflection. A pair of jet black eyes looked back.

Kylo Ren overlooked the stars with fury, as if he could find a hint, a glimpse of where they could be. They had escaped in his father's rusty old ship and disappeared in a dash of light. It was infuriating. His fist slammed against the glass and it split in half. The entire Universe threatened to break in, but the window began repairing itself immediately. The fracture mended by sealing the glass and closing the rent.

Kylo regarded his broken face and found a pair of warm brown eyes staring back. It wasn't until their eyes met that both of them realized they had been searching for each other. The rage dissipated, and the chaos died down.

Neither was surprised to find that despite the mutual betrayal, they couldn't bring themselves to hate each other. It was quite the opposite. They were drawn to one another like two halves of a whole. Yet, there were things that had been left unsaid, so many loose ends. Still too many secrets.

Rey feared that he would find hers if he looked long enough. He had a way of understanding her that she could not yet comprehend. The more she sought to close her mind, the more she felt the secret rising and solidifying before him. The loneliness she felt finally came forward, only to find itself mirrored by his own self-imposed isolation. He could see how much she longed for him and was certain that a similar expression was printed on his face.

But there was something else there as well. Hidden in plain sight, yet covered in shadows. A painful truth. Rey's eyes continued to dig through the depths and mazes of Ben's raven eyes, and for the first time, he felt the urge to look away. He wanted to hide from her while wanting nothing more than to be seen.

Not yet.

Rey placed the tips of her fingers on the cold surface. Kylo reflected her movements, reaching out simultaneously. Neither of them felt the smooth, hardness of glass, instead, their skin was met with the light warm touch of another's skin. And both of their minds raced onward.

* * *

_Kylo's lightsaber came down like a boulder, smashing against Rey's newly constructed Jedi weapon. Sparks leaped as she held her ground and pushed him back. He was massive. He used the totality of his body and size to push down harder. There was no way for her to win this struggle. So instead of fighting a lost cause, Rey pushed hard against the red saber and used the momentum to shove her body down and forward, slipping between Kylo's legs._

_His fury spiked, and with it, his strength also rose. Rey showed no sign of worry or impulsiveness. She was calm and ready. Kylo let his anger explode as he dashed towards her. He was faster than she anticipated. She barely escaped a fatal blow directed straight at her face. She evaded the blade and returned it with a fury of her own. Kylo was not phased. He blocked every attack, read every move. Despite her natural talent, she was still no match for his experienced skill. He finally disarmed her and grabbed her by the neck._

_There was no fear in her eyes, nor anger in his. "Your win." Rey said with a smile._

" _Are you all right?" Ben asked, releasing her from his gentle grasp._

" _I'm still rubbish." she answered with a frown._

" _As long as you keep practicing, you'll be able to master the power that lies within you. It's only a matter of time." He powered his saber off. "You are a resourceful fighter; that is one of your defining qualities. Others are your size and speed. You just need to make sure you use them to your advantage, not to your enemy's."_

" _Are we enemies?" Rey asked suddenly, unsure as to why she had allowed for this word to bother her so._

_Kylo regarded her for a moment, searching for a weakness in her expression. "Sure we are, Rey. Why else would I be here learning from you?"_

_His words ignited the flame which quickly became a raging fire._

Kylo felt Rey's anger and it shattered the glass again as the Force burst out of him, and she was gone. He knew that this time, only the window would be repaired. The connection had been temporarily severed.

* * *

_Rey wrapped her arms tightly around herself, dazed at how cold she felt. Despite the extreme conditions, the weather on Jakku never reached these lows. Beneath her cape, she wore a heavy coat and thick pants that Leia had given her. But still, she could not bring herself to feel warm. She had even let her hair down, in an attempt to bring comfort to her thoughts at least. It hadn't really helped._

_It was the first night on the new Rebel Base. She had been given a small room, with nothing but a cold bed propped against a corner. She really didn't need much more. Rey let out a long, slow breath, hoping that peace of mind could help her soothe her senses. Instead, it brought him to her._

_She felt his presence before she saw him. He sat behind her, on a bed of his own, where the wall of her room should be. She knew he was also aware of her presence, although both hesitated to speak._

" _You're having trouble breathing, as if the air around you was dense, or painful." Ben said, breaking the silence._

" _It's cold here." Rey replied, rubbing her hands against her body._

" _Not here. The temperature never really changes on these ships." he said. He continued undressing, as he had been doing before she had intruded._

_Rey heard the shuffle of cloth and felt his body moving. "What are you doing?" she demanded, unable to control the rush of blood that flooded her cheeks. She was glad his back was to her. But then, it wasn't. Ben was now sitting in front of her, so close their knees nearly touched. Rey's eyes were full of unblinking surprise. His were dark and unreadable. He took his heavy cape and draped it over her. It took with it the warmth of his own body and space and covered her in a bubble of comfort. She closed her eyes._

_Rey sighed, letting the heat flow down her spine, into her limbs and up to the tips of her fingers. She felt something soft brush against her cheek and opened her eyes to find a gloved hand reaching out to her. Ben's eyes floated like phantoms before her, asking questions she was not ready to answer._

_She was surprised to find a warm half smile on his face, similar to the one she had seen him wear the day they met. Only, this time it was dark and full of secrets. His eyes looked hungry and wild. Terror filled her for an instant, and Kylo felt it too._

Rey's hand jumped away from the glass, as if burnt by the fear she had felt. The Falcon continued to speed forward through an endless sea of stars, as far away from him as possible. Yet, she had never felt closer to finding him. She knew that although the connection had disrupted, it hadn't broken. No matter where they went, they would always discover a way to reach each other.

Her fingers ran over the soft spot left by the wound on her arm from the time she and Ben had fought back to back and side by side. She was certain it would leave a large scar. Another token of their deep ties and powerful alliance. A permanent reminder of their indestructible link.


	3. Fall

Supreme Leader Kylo's throne room was nothing like his predecessor's. While Snoke chose to bathe everything in blood-red, Ren kept the structure bare and simple. Metal over glass; no need for fancy antics and exaggerated décor to inspire fear in the hearts of men. From the multiple windows surrounding his chair, he could look out into the universe in almost every direction. Every star could always stare at him as well.

Let them watch.

He had been searching for what remained of the Resistance for weeks. There were rumors everywhere, but most of them were misleading. The Resistance was nowhere to be found, and probably scrambling to get back on their useless feet. He would snuff them out. He had to. There was no time to waste.

A screen beeped, and he was informed that there was an urgent message for him from the Outer Rim. The faceless Admiral recounted the swift encounter they had had with the opposing side. The First Order troops had been overrun. Several of their ships had been hijacked. The losses were great. The enemy had escaped without a trace.

The Supreme Leader eyed the Admiral coldly. "The Resistance escaped with nothing more than a handful of people. How could you have possibly been overpowered?" his voice was like the rumble of thunder.

"It wasn't the Resistance, sir." The Admiral said cautiously.

The Supreme Leader shifted his body, poised in full attention. "Then, who?"

"They called themselves the Bedlam. They didn't seem to have any rule or order. It was a massacre, sir. They killed both our soldiers and the civilians. They left their own wounded behind. I have never witnessed such mayhem, such madness-" The Admiral's entire frame began to shake.

"That's more than enough, Admiral." The Supreme Leader cautioned.

The uniformed hologram regained his posture. "There's more news, Supreme Leader. I am afraid that one of the casualties was one of the men you sent to support us: Syrio Ren."

Kylo's entire expression shuddered. "What did you say?"

"I am afraid that Syrio Ren is amongst the casualties- ugh. Aagh!" Both of his hands jumped to his throat as his windpipe began to be crushed.

"It can't be!" Kylo roared furiously. The little shimmering man fell to his knees, still clutching his throat desperately. How could Syrio be dead and he not know? He would have felt the ripple in the Force from his passing. What was happening? He searched his feelings and suddenly knew it to be true. Syrio was gone. The man in the hologram was even bluer than before.

"Ben, stop!" Rey's voice cried from behind him. Her appearance took him completely by surprise. He released the man and cut off the communication. He turned around and stormed to where she stood.

"Are you spying on me now?" he bellowed, still possessed by the rage and pain he felt. He couldn't handle this. Not now. "You need to go, Rey."

"You know it's not up to me."

Kylo reverberated as he lit his lightsaber. He charged menacingly, but Rey knew he wouldn't harm her. Instead, he took his anger and frustration out on what remained of Snoke's throne. She watched silently as the lightsaber came down time and time again. He didn't stop until he was completely out of breath. "Damn it, Syrio." He snarled.

He jumped when he felt Rey's small, strong hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone, Ben."

He daren't look at her. "How much did you hear?"

"It must have been when you first heard the news of… Syrio? I felt a pang when you heard his name. It was different, though. Normally, you appear where I am, and now, I am here…" He was too grief-stricken to ponder about the ways of the Force. The ache that was pushing him over the edge was so dense it filled the air. The pain was inside Rey's heart as well. Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "He was your brother."

"Yeah." Kylo answered neutrally, as the red light that shone on his face faded and disappeared.

"But... I thought…" Rey began, confused.

"There are different types of brothers, Rey. Syrio was one of the few brothers I got to choose. Which means we're down to four." He sat on the burnt and destroyed steps of the debris left behind by the old throne as he put his hands on his face. "Just four. Fuck!" Ren slammed his fist against the wall and the entire structure shook.

He was raving, wondering just how much more could he take, a train of thought he had not come across for longer than he could remember. Something strange happened. An unfamiliar calm overcame him, and he began to see things more clearly. There was too much at risk. If he crumbled now, there would be nothing left to fight for soon. He had been working too damn long and hard to become who he was to fall now. He couldn't allow it.

Knowing he had found that strength in her, he finally turned to meet her stare. She sat next to him, her eyes ever inviting and curious. The silence helped them to see each other better. He saw just how tired she was of feeling confused and out of place. She saw just how frustrated he was with his continuous failure. He felt her willingness to understand. She felt his need for comprehension. She reached out slowly and placed her hand on his armored arm. He could barely feel the pressure through the thick material, but it comforted him as if he were wrapped entirely in her warmth.

"Ben. I could never even begin to understand what you are going through. I think you know I feel as you do. Death is always followed by a sensation of powerlessness. But you need to focus beyond the things you are powerless to change. Syrio is dead. The Resistance is in hiding. But there is something else, something you know but haven't concentrated on." Rey felt a rush of emotion as all this knowledge flowed through her. She could see things through his eyes. She could feel that gnawing thought trying to break through.

"The Bedlam." They said in unison.

Ben's mind began racing. "The search party Syrio was sent to support in the Outer Rim consisted of over a thousand Fighters and two Destroyers. And they were led by a Knight of Ren. It was supposed to be one of the safest battalions. How could they have been so easily overpowered?"

Rey looked away uncomfortably, regarding her options. "Who are the Knights of Ren?" she decided to ask.

Kylo narrowed his eyes. "You're stepping on thin ice." he warned. Rey scoffed angrily. "To speak of it would be treason. Please, do not pretend you do not have your own loyalties."

Rey thought about this for a second. "All right, I'll give you that." She thought her next words over for a moment. "I know about the Bedlam."

Ren regarded her for a moment. "Are you sure you want to share this with me?"

Rey didn't hesitate. "Yes. I learned about them recently, in a bad way. We had just relocated when they contacted us. The offered a treaty, but Leia didn't take the bait. They crashed our Comms and we made a run for it. Just in time, too." Rey spoke slowly, biding her time and hand-picking her words. She knew who she was talking to, and needed to be cautious. "They seem to have a Mega-decodifier. They can crack any transmission, and trace it back to its origin. So basically, any message sent is an open invitation."

"Which means you're completely cut-off." Kylo deduced out loud.

Rey gasped angrily, suddenly afraid of how much more he could conclude from what she had told him. "Which means they are extremely dangerous. And they are getting stronger."

Their eyes met again. She was wrong in thinking she would find that dark spark of victory in Kylo's eyes. Instead, she was met with Ben's worry. "You are in terrible danger." he stated.

"I've pretty much gotten used to it by now." Rey replied with false ease.

Ben's mind continued to speed ahead. He held onto Rey's peace of mind to piece his own thoughts together properly. "Let's make a trade." he said with determination. "Choose whichever information you can find about the Bedlam, and share it with me. This knowledge will be the power we need to defeat them. In return, I will train you. Help you unlock the untamed power that lies within you. Rey, let's help each other gain the power we need to survive."

His hot drive seduced her to a quick decision. "All right. Teach me." But, despite the burning impulse, she added. "As long as you also learn to tame your reactions."

Ben's face broke into an uneven grin. "Tame me, then."

The connection broke, just as Rey's heart took a leap, and Kylo rejoiced with victory, certain that he had found a way to make them all fall.


	4. Elephant

"I think it's time we addressed the elephant in the room." Rey declared angrily, as soon as she became aware of his presence behind her. She heard Ben stammer and how his body had turned swiftly away from her. The thick vapor that remained from her bath was not nearly enough to give Rey any coverage, and she knew it.

"Sorry." was all he could say, overcome with emotion. The drumming in his chest was so loud he was certain she would hear it. The sight of the pale skin of her long neck cascading down her bare back to the curve of her waist… He felt appalled at how off guard he had been caught, and how the sight of her had moved him. He huffed loudly, trying unsuccessfully to bury his feelings.

Rey pulled a shirt over her head, feeling a turmoil of emotions in her chest and stomach. "If you dare turn around…" she said menacingly.

"I wasn't planning to." Ben replied with no humor in his voice. He was not only facing away from her but kept his eyes tightly shut, to keep temptation out and the memory of her in.

Rey finished pulling on her pants and covered herself in her grey cape. She took a deep breath to recover her cool and attempt to forget her wounded pride. She had never dressed so quickly and desperately in her life. She knew that he was not to blame for the Force's imperfect timing, but couldn't help the anger rising at being exposed. Ben could feel it too.

"This isn't your fault." he said, having regained his calm. "Besides, I didn't really see…"

"Please stop, Ben. That's not helping."

His eyes opened, but he still faced away. "By the way, taking a jab at my facial features by referring to me as 'elephant' is truly beneath you."

Rey burst out laughing, completely taken by surprise by his dark humor. "What? No! I-" She let the tension leave her body through her laughter, and Ben also longed to smile, feeling how his words had helped him to recover from a stumble.

He turned to face her, once he was able to hide his proud win. "I never meant to pry or exceed any boundaries, Rey." His voice was apologetic and direct. But most of all, it was honest.

She rolled her eyes, "I think we should really move on to something else." she said.

"I completely agree." Ben replied, relieved. "So… The elephant."

"Yes! The elephant. I think it's become clear that this will continue to happen, and that it won't always be in… convenient moments. Easily put: As much as I enjoy your company, I would prefer it while our clothes are on."

Ben's eyes shifted. He knew from the beginning that though neither of them could understand it at first, both had welcomed these bonds and grown to yearn for them. But hearing her say so filled him with a feeling he did not allow himself to experience very often. It felt good. And the playfulness in her voice made the corner of his mouth curl. Rey noticed and felt pretty good about herself as well.

"Is this debatable?" Ben asked so flatly there was no way for Rey to know if he was joking or not.

Color shot to her cheeks. Another win for him. She decided not to take any chances. "No." she said curtly. This time, both corners of his mouth curled upward. She was also getting pretty good at this.

He didn't press the matter. "I always feel your presence before I see you. I will be careful to ask before I turn." he offered. Rey felt strangely surprised at how easily that had been resolved. Ben's somber expression grew darker. "Still, I cannot help but think that there is a pattern to these connections. That they are not random. If we could only learn to understand them. To control them…"

He suddenly became very distant. The depths of his eyes stretched in confusion. Rey felt uneasy and alone. Her mind wandered far away, to the comfortable, lonely life she had left behind. Repetitive and secure. Food had always been scarce, and human contact only a distant yearning. But she had known what to expect on Jakku.

Ben could only think of all the changes that had materialized all at once. Ever since their Force bonds had begun, everything else seemed unstable. His life had lost consistency, and this dangerous feeling of facing the unknown helped to power his growing uneasiness. He felt lost and hated it.

Rey felt exactly the same.

She smiled confidently and reached out to him with an open palm. "Shall we begin?"

Ben outstretched his gloved hand to her, suddenly struck with a memory. A memory of something that had not yet come to be. He knew how this lesson would end before it even began. He had seen it in their future, and he knew there was no way for either to win. So instead, he opted for enjoying it, despite the increasing unease caused by the glaring elephant.


	5. Books

Rey wandered aimlessly through the base, trying to get her blood flowing and her body warmed up. It had been weeks since they had been stranded here, with their communications completely severed. No matter how long she ran on her spot or leaped to reach the ceiling… No matter how much she pushed her muscles beyond their limits, she could simply feel no warmth. Rey had to admit she felt no love for this weather.

Her training with Ben had also been cut-off. It had been days since their last connection. She had worked tirelessly after, perfecting her new saber based on information she had found in Luke's books. Rey felt frustrated at not having been able to put the lightsaber to good use. And though she hated to admit it, she also yearned to feel his approval.

With her mind in a daze, she turned a corner sharply, nearly crashing against Finn and Rose, who were openly sharing their own ways of keeping warm. "Rey! I, uh- How are you? What are you doing around these parts?" Finn said, regaining his composure. Or at least trying to.

Rose's naturally rosy cheeks were beaming, and Rey felt a horrible sensation of loss she could not clearly identify. She knew she had no romantic feelings for Finn, but seeing them together reinforced the idea that she did not belong there.

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me." she said, not wanting to dawdle in an awkward conversation. Finn and Rose urged for her to stay, but she had already doubled back towards the sleeping quarters. It was pointless. This wasn't where she was meant to be. She had only one escape, so she pursued it, and decided to continue digging through the ancient Jedi texts she hid in her room.

As the door slid behind her, Rey's heart leaped when she regarded Ben's long figure laying on her bed, deeply lost in an old book. His eyes darted like flies from one side to another, devouring every word and scrutinizing its possible meanings. His brow furrowed in concentration. The hungry flies caught wind of her presence and turned to look directly into her eyes.

"Hi." he said. "It's been a while."

"You read?" Rey asked, bewildered.

Ben shot her a dark look. "Your surprise is a little hurtful." he responded.

"Well, the more you know…" Rey smiled, forgetting for a moment just how cold her fingers felt. "I was just thinking about reading myself." She piled on another coat and draped a thick scarf around her neck.

Ben watched her silently as she continued to overdress. "Ok, now I know you're just doing it for show." he said as she wrapped herself up in a thick blanket.

"Y-y-you, have n-n-no idea, B-b-ben. It's ridiculously c-c-cold here." Rey retorted, letting the cold get the best of her.

"Grab your book and come here." he said.

Rey did nothing to hide her surprise. "What?"

Ben extended a gloved hand. "Come here."

Like before, his hand was so inviting, it was hard for her to resist. And, quite honestly, she had no reason to. She dug through her drawer and removed the book she had been examining. It was a huge, dusty thing. She made her way to her bed, and this time, it was Ben who expressed his surprise. "It isn't a competition, you know? You can choose a smaller book."

Rey glared at him. "I'm sorry if my book intimidates you, Ben. My condolences to your ego."

Ben was frozen to the spot. His chest heaved, and for the first time in forever, he let out a low chuckle. Rey knew she had won the match.

"Make room for me, giant." She commanded, and Ben proceeded to comply. She propped herself against his body, instantly invaded with the wellbeing of heat. Trying to ignore the fluttering between her ribs, Rey took to the old text. It had taken her quite a while, but she had finally deciphered the Jedi language, which surprisingly was not much different from many of the common tongues. As she ran her fingers over the forgotten words, she felt Ben reading over her shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

Rey tried to deflect the conversation. "From Luke." she half-lied.

Ben showed no sign of belief or disbelief for that matter. The truth was written plainly across her face. "You stole them." he declared.

"It's not like they were being put to any use where they were." Rey answered, pretending to resume her lecture.

Ben regarded the book that lay in his hands. "I guess that makes sense." he said, laying back and returning to his reading. He was lost in no time. Rey felt strange and uncomfortable, sharing such a small space with another person. Yet, at the same time, the heat that came from his body was a safe haven she could only have wished for. And this unfamiliar tranquility that he was engulfed in as he studied was far beyond tempting.

In fact, it was just what she needed. She snuggled closer against him and concentrated on her reading. He rested his face against her hair, welcoming her presence and body. They lay like that well into the night, not knowing exactly where they were, but certain that they were where they were meant to be, as naturally happens when getting lost in old books.


	6. Time

It was not before long that the Bedlam made their first contact. Kylo had expected as much. He knew it wouldn't take much time for them to show their true colors. Both leaders agreed to meet via holoprojector immediately.

"Patch him through". he ordered. Right before the hologram generated, he felt a jolt as the Force linked him to her.

Rey had been sparring on her own, making sure she kept her strength up and her limbs nimble. The weather had finally become bearable, and she had jumped at the opportunity of being outdoors. The vegetation on this planet regenerated almost immediately, as each day could go through every season without warning, so by the time she had reached a nearby hill, it was already covered in green.

She couldn't explain the peace this color brought to her, but it was more than enough to make the past miserable days worthwhile. She closed her eyes and breathed in the greenery, but her nose could only smell cleanliness and cold. She opened her eyes to find herself trapped once again in a metal giant, soaring far, far away through space.

"Ben?" she asked, feeling the tension that her presence brought him.

"Talk about terrible timing." he muttered. The call was almost through. "You know? Maybe it's not. You should be here for this." Rey observed how his facial features changed as soon as the connection was made and he became Kylo Ren.

The man in the holoprojector wore a large, dark hood. Though he looked humanoid, the strange shapes beneath his cape made him feel more alien. "I'm guessing from your swift answer that you have heard of me." the cloaked man croaked.

The Supreme Leader shrugged. "I have heard rumors of your group's deeds, but not even a whisper of your name."

The uneven split of a mouth that peeked from under the dark cloth widened into a sharp smile. "That is because I am irrelevant. If I were to fall, tomorrow another would rise up from under me. Can you say the same, Supreme Leader? Or should I call you Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren? I'm sorry, I just get confused with all these titles."

Kylo wasn't impressed. "Name your pick, I have no preference." he answered flatly. The hologram cackled in reply. "Now, is there a name you go by, irrelevant as you may find it?"

"I am Hensar." As he said his name, he lifted his head to show his lizard-like face. It was a thing of nightmares, with fangs so sharp they looked like needles. There was intelligence in his eyes, but his expression was confounding as each iris moved independently from the other. Rey felt a heave in her stomach, remembering that face from the messages the Resistance had received. Same strange, void expression. Mocking in a crude way.

There was a long pause. The Supreme Leader addressed Hensar with no patience in his voice. "Well? Why have you summoned me?"

"I believe there is a lot to benefit from each other, Master Ren." the hologram baited. Kylo responded with unamused silence. "I have information I believe you have been searching quite desperately for, about the whereabouts of your enemies?" Rey became fully alert as she heard this. Kylo could not resist following suit.

"I'm guessing whatever it is you want in return is not something I'm going to be happy to part with." Ren replied, leaving no hint of his intentions.

"Please, do not misunderstand. My only purpose is to strengthen our ties, so that we may look forward to mutual collaboration. When the time comes."

"The time for what?" Kylo demanded.

"Master Ren. You have just lost your most powerful weapon. The Resistance has slipped between your fingers. Your hold on the galaxy has weakened, and you would be wise to surround yourself with powerful allies. You have heard of my deeds, as you were so kind to mention. That ought to be enough to convince you of what you could gain from this alliance."

Kylo's eyes never lit with amusement. "By these deeds, you mean when you massacred my troops and stole my ships? Or do you mean the fact that you contacted my enemies before coming to me?" He rose to his feet. "Yeah, they give me a lot to think about."

"Master Ren-"

"You know what, Hensar? I changed my mind. You will address me by my rightful title. I am the Supreme Leader, and will not fall into your lazy traps. You confuse me with my enemies. Though we have been weakened, we have not yet fallen into despair."

" _Ye_ t." highlighted the lizard man. "But when you find yourself in need of allies, who will you turn to?"

Rey felt cornered. She knew that if the First Order and the Bedlam joined forces, the Resistance was done for. As soon as that thought had entered her mind, Ben thought it too, and with it came the fear that weighed upon her.

Her fear turned to panic when he uttered the following words. "Name your terms." As the dread took over, the Force connection threatened to break. But Rey knew she needed to hear the rest of it. It was the only way for her to keep her hope afloat. She struggled, and her will bent. But instead of falling back into the soft grass, her focus remained on the conversation before her.

"Well, Supreme Leader, it all comes down to power and who can hold it. With all due respect, you are young and have just been burdened with a position that demands utmost respect.  _We_  can grant you such respect. The Bedlam will help you to crush the Resistance once and for all, proving that you have overpowered your predecessor. Victory is yours for the taking, as long as you are willing to share this power with us." The chimeric eyes were hypnotizing. "That's all I ask for. A promise of a true alliance and the Resistance is yours."

The connection faltered again. Rey continued to hang on, not knowing if it would be wiser to break off and get everyone going. If the First Order surprised them, they would have no chance to escape. She needed to warn the Resistance. But this time, she felt the pull from him. He was also clinging to the link, and despite herself, she decided to trust him and remain by his side.

"You know me well, Hensar. My word is my bond. That is why, unfortunately, I must refuse your kind request." He used his gargantuan form to hover over the blue hologram. "You are quite mistaken in thinking I am desperate, or that you have the upper hand. I too know your secrets, and will never bend before a foe that values power over order." The darkness within him flowed outward and reached the messenger Hensar, wherever it was he was hiding. The Reptilian shuddered. "Know this, Hensar: The First Order will rise again and become more powerful than ever before. Nor you, nor your mayhem, nor the Resistance's futile attempts will ever make a difference, not a dent in what I am going to achieve."

Hensar's wicked smile had long before disappeared. "You are a fool, Solo." the serpent struck.

It struck true. Kylo's anger flamed and overflowed. "I will crush you, and all your deeds will soon be as irrelevant as your name." he roared, slamming his fist on the comlink, breaking both the connection and the apparatus.

Rey watched in wide amazement. He had had them. They had been at his reach and he had chosen to say no. She felt her stomach tumble, believing for a moment that he was turning, that he had chosen to protect the light. But the tempest within Ben was much more complicated, and it slowly seeped into her consciousness.

"You didn't do it for us." she said.

"Of course not."

"There's something else, something he doesn't know. Something we don't know. It's something dangerous…" Her words escaped her lips before she had a chance to process them.

"We are full of dangerous secrets, Rey."

It dawned on her like an icy rush. "You're building a different type of weapon."

Kylo mirrored her surprised expression darkly. "We're the First Order. We're always building new weaponry."

"This is something else." Rey said, full of emotion.

Kylo eyed her carefully. "Dangerous foes call for dangerous innovations. The Resistance has been foolish in not investing more time and effort in evolving their technology. It was only natural that a technological monster like the Bedlam would be born." He walked towards a large window, his broad shoulders nearly eclipsing a yellow moon. "Chaos befalls order. But order must rise again."

Rey looked over his shoulder and was able to catch a quick glance of what he regarded with so much pride. The First Order was building a gigantic structure, still undefinable, but menacing in every way. The danger was everywhere. She needed to act. "We should meet." she said, her voice full of tension.

He turned to look at her. For the first time, she saw raw desire burning in his eyes. He walked closer to her, stopping less than a step from where she stood. Rey never looked away. "You know me well. You feel as I do. You think I can't refuse." Ben loomed over her, making her heart race. "But you're wrong. There's too much at risk. It's not about what I want. Because make no mistake: I want you. I will have you. But not now. Not yet."

After the connection broke, Rey lay in an endless sea of grass, staring up at a stormy sky. The short summer was over, so training would have to wait for another time.


	7. Set

"So, this is it," Kylo said distantly. "The moment of truth."

Though their hands were still laced together, Rey and Ben were surprised to find that the connection had not broken after their visions into the possible future. They stood once again within Kylo's ship, watching the slumbering Star Destroyers that would soon become alive and threatening. They held onto the warmth of each other's hands until the silence demanded to be broken.

"You used me." Rey said, feeling the consequence of injecting her words with so much venom. The taste was bitter on her tongue.

"To be fair, I believe we used one another. And I did warn you not to trust me."

Rey felt stupid and alone and betrayed. Most of all, she felt treacherous herself. A dark feeling began invading her.

"Leia, your mother, just died!" she exclaimed, with the passion of betrayal burning in her breath.

"Which is why there is no better time to strike." Kylo rumbled. "You brought this upon yourselves. You sent her out on a rusty ship to carry out an impossible mission. Your people are responsible for this: not the First Order, not the Bedlam. Just your own damn stubbornness, lack of better judgment and continuously terrible luck." There was an edge on his voice that could match any saber. "How dare you use her against me?"

Rey refused to take his bait and strode defiantly to confront him. "So now you will destroy everything she built, everything she stood for?" Her eyes swam with confusion. "I don't get it, Ben. You talk about letting go, but you're the one who hangs on most desperately to your anger and past."

Kylo huffed with amusement. "You think I'm doing this because of a grudge, just out of spite? That this is a hot reaction to an adverse situation? Rey, you don't get it yet, do you?" Rey was invaded by a terrible dread. "I fed you what you wanted so I could watch you turn. It's not just an impulse: it was careful, detailed planning. I used your calm to bring my chaos back into order. I twisted your feelings so that you would trust me. I fixed the game to my advantage, and with your help will soon regain complete power over the galaxy. It is inevitable. Your futile Resistance is already lost."

Something inside Rey cracked. She felt her entire reality shifting. The cold she associated with fear now just filled her with numbness. Despite the imminent danger, she could not feel the rush to flee. All she could feel was the cut of Ben's words, along with the pull to the Dark Side.

She wouldn't let it win. She wouldn't let herself fall apart. That's what he wanted, what he was aiming for. If anyone knew how to hurt her, it was him. If anyone could benefit from this pain, it was him. Rey could not help but feel admiration for his methods. But for the time being, she knew she held the upper hand.

Kylo was certain that the high ground was his.

As soon as the Force connection broke, the Supreme Leader began roaring orders into his communications. The First Order fleets began preparations, and another Knight of Ren was summoned to accompany the first wave.

Meanwhile, Rey ran as fast as her body could carry her back into the Resistance's quarters, searching for Poe Dameron. A plan sprouted in her mind, and it became solid by the time she found the Admiral. They had been discovered, but not all was lost. She detailed Poe on the things she knew and explained how they could use them to their advantage. Poe believed her, and the Resistance set into motion.

All the pieces were set.


	8. Trap

General Organa was preparing for yet another distant trip as the Resistance's Lead Emissary. The Bedlam's technological blockade had forced them to do things the old way. Traveling under the radar. Meeting in secret. Sharing embraces with friends from the past. These journeys had proven to be overly fruitful: The Rebel Base now swarmed with people from all over the galaxy who had come answering to Leia's call. A little late, perhaps. But, as she preferred to see it, at least it wasn't too late. They would be all right.

Rey approached her on the docking bay, with a packed bag hanging from her shoulder. A broad smile was beaming on her face. "Are you ready?" she asked, exhilaration streaming through her breath. "I can't wait to get off this cold rock."

Leia's warm smile shone in her eyes. "You look well. Strong and mindful. Perhaps this cold rock had more to offer than you realize?" Her voice was as ever ambivalent.

Rey noticed just how tired the older woman looked. "Well, it'll be waiting here for me with all its hidden wonders. At least I'll get a breath of fresh air." Ever since she had been assigned to accompany Leia on this mission, the thrill of emotion had shone on her face and every action and word. It was all she could think about, and everyone could see it. But only Ben could feel it as well.

The air in Rey's lungs escaped in a long gust when she realized that he was standing beside her. She felt a whirlwind of emotions gushing from him, as his eyes fell upon his mother. Her own feelings ran amok, led by a dread that overpowered everything else: Leia would know. She would sense him and she would know their secret. There was no way to hide from her.

But the wise General's eyes never shifted, nor showed any sign of recognition. "These Emissary Missions have proven to be our most powerful weapon yet. It's true we find strength in numbers, and it's easier to multiply these numbers by using a trustworthy face, even if it means spending so much time alone on this rusty ship. Rey, I trust no one more than you. In the future, you will be the face our allies will bestow their hope upon. That is why this meeting in Bespin is so important: Lando needs to see you so he can trust you too."

Rey felt her heart tear, as Kylo Ren's was filled with satisfaction. He knew everything. No matter how much she tried, she could never hide things from him. His grasp on her was too powerful, and she had been a fool to think she could keep her friends safe with him lurking within. She had brought him straight to Leia, cloaked in her silence, disguised in her lies. And with this, Rey had betrayed The Resistance.

"It was only a matter of time." Kylo uttered.

Rey felt her anger flare, and she knew it showed on her face. Leia felt the disturbance in the Force. She regarded her young apprentice with care. "Many women I have come across during my life have learned the hard way that it is best to trust their instincts. I feel a conflict in you, Rey. You know you can confide in me. What troubles you?" Leia's eyes searched Rey's, but they were never intrusive. She wasn't trying to find the truth against her will; she was giving Rey the chance to choose for herself.

For the first time, Rey hesitated. Ben saw the opening and decided to intervene. "If you tell her now, it will be lost. We will be lost. You know it Rey: it can only be you and me."

Rey was invaded by an overwhelming sensation of guilt. She knew deep inside that, although confiding in Leia was her duty as a Rebel, it was the last thing that she wanted for herself. Their dark connection was something precious, something sacred, dangerous as it may have come to be. Selfishly, she chose to keep it a secret.

She chose to lie for him. At the same time, she chose to protect her friends. And lastly, she chose to disregard herself. "My instincts tell me that, despite how much I hate to say it, I should stay behind today." Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She knew that, perhaps, she would never be able to succeed Leia in the manner that she wished. Not with the danger she invited and hid.

Leia chuckled loudly. "Child, sometimes I am amazed at the ties you have with the Force. It leads you clearly and truly. I must admit that I too had my doubts about you coming on this journey with me. Believe me, I would love the company and I know Lando would take to you immediately. But I think it unwise for us to travel together. Not with the dangers that lay hidden in the Dark."

Rey couldn't keep her eyes from darting towards Ben to regard his reaction. There was none. His black eyes were fixed on the General as if trying to quench an old thirst. Leia saw Rey's reaction and followed her gaze to her son's stare. Their eyes met for a second. Ben's hands shook. Leia saw nothing. She tried to calm Rey's confused expression with a smile. "You remind me so much of Stella." The mere mention of her name made Leia's eyes burst with sad emotion, while Kylo broke in two. "She was so full of light and life. So much energy. So many questions…"

Rey could not understand why these words moved her so. The calm pool inside her had suddenly transformed into a raging sea. She had no memory of her mother but instinctively knew that Leia was speaking to her as one. It was something she had always wanted. And then she found that it was something he also desired desperately.

"I'm so sorry." she said. Tears that were not hers flowed from her eyes.

Leia rested a soft hand on her cheek. "Don't ever be. I'm so proud of you." This time, it was her heart that swelled, while he let the pain of those unsaid words invade him. Ben knew, and Rey knew, that Leia was speaking to them both. General Organa leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Rey's cheek. Ben felt it too. "We'll see each other soon. Please, try to hold the fort for me, Commander."

Rey smiled gratefully. "Thank you, General. No pressure at all." They laughed together one last time.

Before boarding her ship, Leia's eyes wandered to where Ben stood darkly. They burned there for an instant, before returning to her young learner. She disclosed nothing with her face nor voice.

"May the Force be with you, always."

Rey stood on the platform, and let her bag fall to the ground, watching as the old Rebel ship took to the skies without her. Ben stood by her side, his eyes lost amongst the stars. "I can see everything you see." he said simply. "And feel as you feel. The connections are getting stronger."

General Organa's ship cleared the atmosphere. "And I have given you too much information." she snapped, unaware she had been keeping this anger in.

"No, you haven't. If anything, the Force did." The tiny ship had become but a speckle in the heavenly tapestry. "Not unlike the secrets you have found from me and used to your advantage." he added.

Rey's anger continued to fuel. That mission had been all she had wanted for so long, but she had put it in enough risk as it was. That's when it dawned on her: Kylo Ren wasn't her only enemy. Lately, she had been her own worst foe. She had decided to lower her defenses while living with a dark passenger. Could she turn away? Could she refuse the darkness?

A bright foreboding gash split the night sky as the Emissary's ship began its jump to hyperspace. The ancient engines finally gave in, the ship's compressor backfired, and in a flash of light, it all became stardust.

Ben and Rey felt a heave in the Force, which left nothing but a bottomless feeling in their bodies. With their eyes fixed on the burning skies, they reached out silently to each other while reality started to settle in. Leia was dead. The impossible had once again caught them by surprise, and they feared their world would crumble. Their fingers intertwined, holding on to one another across the limits of space. And together they gazed at their harrowing futures.

* * *

_General Hux cowered with terror under the roar of the Supreme Leader's Commands. No one knew what had thrown him into such a passion, but there was a fury none had ever seen before. Complete darkness. His clenched fists seemed ready to strike anything within their reach. The other commanders took a few steps back._

" _Finish mapping out the charts and send them to Nova1 immediately." Kylo Ren commanded._

_Ever fearful, the pale-white General opposed. "But, Supreme Leader-." His military instinct drove him to try and defy the Supreme Leader, but his natural instinct also reminded him of how much danger his life was in._

_Kylo wasted no time with futile torture. "Do as I command,_ now _."_

_Despite the warning in Ren's voice, the fear left Hux's eyes. "As you wish, Supreme Leader." he said while giving a forced bow._

" _Everyone, out. OUT!" Kylo bellowed, and every person hurried to comply. Hux's weasley face welcomed a sly smile as soon as he was out of the Supreme Leader's view. He had him._

_Once the room was empty, Kylo slumped into his chair and breathed in the neutral air around him. He needed to come to his senses. The Resistance had recovered under his nose and was ready to strike. All thanks to her. All because of him._

_He couldn't let it fall apart. Too much had been lost already. Syrio's death still weighed on him like a warning, but he knew that he could not face this threat on his own._

_So he summoned Samer._

_The secret CodeLink was one of the last things Kell-T had given the Knights of Ren before disappearing and would prove to be crucial against the First Order's new enemy. Encrypted in a way that Kylo could not even dream to understand, it allowed them to remain in shadowed contact that no Mega-decodifier could ever even find._

_The hologram projected almost at once. Samer hid his face under his Ren mask, ever weary, ever careful, but always ready to answer his call._

" _Well, well, look who got himself a pretty shiner?" Samer Ren greeted, regarding his old friend's broken face._

" _I think it adds on personality." Kylo replied._

" _Man, if there's something your face doesn't need is any more personality." Samer barked, as he removed his helmet and revealed a young, handsome face. His hair was so blonde it almost looked white, giving him an air of seniority that contrasted abruptly with his youthful features. It made it impossible to figure out his age._

_His expression turned to worry. "What is happening, Master? We were but a step away from reaching our goals, and then Syrio…" The pain spread across his face, making him look older._

_The Supreme Leader did not dare to show emotion. "Do we have any news regarding the Second Core?" he asked in a monotone._

_Samer's expression hardened. "Gone. Without a trace. It disappeared after Syrio was taken down."_

_Kylo's eyes sharpened. How he hated that expression. "So we are to assume The Bedlam have it?" he said rather than asked._

" _You assume correctly, Master."_

" _And the First Core is ready?" he asked. A dark intention burned behind his words._

_Samer could see it plainly, but he trusted his Master. "Ready and operational. The First Core will soon give us the limitless power you have always promised."_

_Kylo weighed out the odds for a moment. "You will receive a set of coordinates in the following moments. Gather your troops and send them there at once. The Resistance is within our grasp."_

_Samer studied his Master's face. "Yes, Supreme Leader. I will lead the attack immediately."_

" _No." Kylo pondered. "I need you to come to me. I need you here, at my side. The Great War_   _is upon us, and there are traitors everywhere. I need someone on this ship in whom I can trust."_

_Both men felt fear pulling at their hearts. Syrio had met his demise at Kylo's calling, and with their numbers dwindling, it was a terrible peril to call Samer out into the Light._

_There was no hesitation. Samer trusted his Supreme Leader blindly. "I will stand by your side, Master." The hologram disappeared._

_Kylo's eyes searched the stars for answers. He followed the familiar patterns of the constellations he had studied for so long. He had found much power in this knowledge. The stars were maps to everywhere. Like glowing signals, they pointed to the center of things, erasing the illusion of feeling safe in hiding._

_It was looking at the stars through her that he had found The Resistance. With Samer beside him, he knew victory was certain. An incoming alert told him the maps were ready. He strode to the control panels, where he drew a number of labeled star-charts into a holographic projection. These dots and lines were an ancient language which he had long ago learned to decipher at Charlie's side, and they now showed how every event connected. The First Order. The Resistance. The Bedlam. And the First Core._

_His knowing eyes continued studying the stars before him, drawing the lines that shaped constellations._

Rey knew these constellations. And now she also knew where everything was.

* * *

_Rey stormed into the Resistance's Control Room in a burst of passion. "Poe!" she exclaimed. She was met by a dozen of pain stricken faces. They had all watched silently as their Leader's ship had exploded into nothing. And, unbeknownst to them, the ripple in the Force from Leia's passing had also reached their hearts. They had the eyes of orphaned children, while Rey's eyes burned only with purpose. "Admiral Dameron!" she called again._

_Poe sat on the Commander's Chair, with an expression of deep sadness and regret seeping from his body. Rey stood right in front of him. Another wave of guilt invaded him when he saw Rey. "Oh, my God. I put her on that ship." he finally said out loud, lifting the weight of her loss onto his shoulders._

" _Poe, we have to hurry." The urgency in her voice caught his complete attention. "The First Order knows where we are. They are coming this way."_

_Poe's expression hardened with worry. "How do you know this, Rey?"_

_Rey's eyes were full of conflict. "I need you to trust me on this. I know they're coming, and coming fast."_

_Poe's intelligent eyes regarded Rey carefully. The burden of the entire Resistance's fate was overwhelming. Knowing he would have others to help him bear it was enough to keep him moving onward. "Tell me everything you know."_

_Unexplainably, Rey described to Poe and the other leaders just how much Kylo Ren now knew. He knew about the Bedlam's failed attempt to make a treaty with the Resistance. He knew about the blockade. He knew about the Resistance's new alliances. He knew about their increasing numbers. But most importantly, he knew exactly where they were, and he was sending all his forces to destroy them as they spoke._

" _It sounds a lot like there are spies amongst us." Poe Dameron said, his voice tainted with accusation._

" _Not only Kylo has important information." Rey continued hotly. "I too know the whereabouts of the First Order's new weapon. Their armies are on their way to us, right now. Ren's judgment has been clouded with this opportunity. Let's use this to our advantage. Let the First Order find an empty base again, while we double back and search for their weapon's weakness…"_

_Admiral Dameron considered Rey's words carefully. They had just lost their most prominent leader, so everything fell back on him. He knew they had no chance but to flee, if there was even a shadow of a doubt that the First Order had found their base. The Resistance had the numbers and the opportunity to really hurt the First Order. All eyes turned to him._

_A young captain with a strange accent broke his line of thought, "We need to make a move, Admiral."_

_Poe's eyes darted to the young officer and then danced over every eager face. All these lives that were on his shoulders. His eyes finally came to rest on Rey's flushed expression. "There's no time to waste". Rey said with a determination that was fueled by the foreigner's support._

_Poe's fiery spirit showed its face. Leia had trusted Rey without repair. He could only honor her by doing the same. Admiral Dameron had no choice but to go all-in._

_With the entire universe weighing on his shoulders, Poe gave the order to deploy every troop to the location of the First Order's weapon's hideout and the world around Rey came to life. They all felt the same exciting thrill of hope. Still, something inside her gnawed at her consciousness, begging to be heard._

_But her head was ablaze with anger. She had kept it hidden from Poe, to not affect the trust he had on her judgment. But now the anger flowed, increasing the hunger she felt for vengeance._

_Kylo had betrayed her. He had used their precious connection against her, turning her own feelings into sharp tools of inquisition. He had searched masterfully and had not stopped until he had gotten what he came for. Her rage continued to silence her common sense. Rey too jumped into action, heading for the ship she had inherited from Han, what seemed like a lifetime ago. Han was gone. Leia was gone. And Ben was ready to betray them all._

Rey let the anger take over. Ren let out a soft laugh. She had fallen straight into his trap.


	9. Again

" **Please, go to sleep." Ben moaned for what felt like the thousandth time.**

" **I just feel so jittery," Rey said, squirming in his arms.**

**He buried his face in the tangle of her hair. "Where do you get the energy?" he asked, half whining, half envious.**

" **Well, from the Force. Of course."**

" **Hardy, harr, harr."**

" **If you can whine, you can talk. Stay up with me a little longer." She turned to look at him, trying to win his dark eyes over. "Please?"**

**Ben knew the choice had been made for him. He offered her a warm smile and made room for her to turn around. He was gifted with the sight of her bare breasts as the sheet slid off her skin. Staying up a while longer suddenly didn't seem so terrible.**

" **Woman, you will be the death of me."**

" **You've survived me so far."**

**He pressed his head deeper into his pillow and allowed himself to feel aghast with her beauty and by how close her face lay to his. "Barely," Ben mumbled, before placing a warm kiss on her lips. Rey returned his kiss with hot emotion. She could feel everything inside her: the painful past, the perfect present, and the obscure future. And between it all, secrets that could change their meanings.**

**But not yet.**

**The present came forward, and once again there was nothing between them but heat. It quickly turned into fire.**   **Amongst the burning flames, Rey saw a familiar shadow. It had spoken to her before, in her dreams. Her grasp on reality flickered until she couldn't tell whose heart was beating in her chest, nor where her skin ended. She could feel him beyond the reaches of her skin, where flesh was no longer flesh. The shadow kept spreading until it revealed itself to her in the weakness of her mind. It had two faces. She was razed with both ardor and fear.**

" **Do you believe this is darkness?" she managed to gasp.**

**His odd eyes met hers. "We are wherever we want to be." he breathed into her mouth.**

**Her body shook. "Ben, I'm afraid."**

**His lips parted from hers. "You don't have to be. Not now."**

" **There's anger in me. I can feel it taking over."**

" **Rey."**

" **Why am I**   **so angry?"**

" **Rey."**

" **I feel so powerless against it."**

" **Rey, come back."**

" **Ben?"**

" **Come back and meet me halfway."**

" **...Ben."**

" **Rey..."**

* * *

Kylo snapped awake, unaware of when he had fallen asleep. Next to him, wedged between the chair's armrest and his own body, Rey's dazed face stared back at him. He hadn't considered the possibility of seeing her before their worlds collided, and he staggered enough to let it show on his features. But the rage Rey had shown upon his own monstrous actions had finally finished fading from her eyes, and Ben saw that they were filled with something else.

She wanted to go back to the dream. This time, the feeling was truly mutual. She knew that he had also dreamt it. And they knew that they had both dreamt it together, and that had made it even more real.

Both their ships rushed ahead to meet a destruction that neither of them wanted. Rey saw this, and so Ben also understood. Everything was changing, and this time there was no turning back.

His voice was coarse and void of emotion. "I think it's time we meet again."


End file.
